


threesome

by Ebon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Debauchery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebon/pseuds/Ebon





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Robbie exhaled as he parted Daisy’s thighs, taking in the sight before him.

She was spread open, her shaved pussy swollen from their rough sex while his creamy white semen oozed out her hole.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. He kissed the inside of her thigh, as he dipped his finger to scoop up his cream while she laughed as his facial hair tickled.

“Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer,” she teased, amused that he always seemed enthralled with how her cunt looked after sex.

“Can I?” Robbie lifted his head eagerly before moving up the bed, feeding her his cum.

Daisy raised herself up as she licked it up, as a salacious thought flitted through her head, a fantasy she always had but never dared to say out loud.

“So you want pics of me, hmm?” She licked his finger clean. “What do I get in return?” 

Robbie sighed, already knowing that by the look on his girlfriend's face would give him a heart attack, but he'd do it anyway.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Robbie muttered, clutching Daisy's hand. They were outside her high school boyfriend Trip's house, and he was about to have his very first threesome.

Daisy squeezed his hand. “You trust me, right?” 

Robbie nodded, though his heart raced. He never shared a girlfriend before, hell, he never _had_ a girlfriend before. His hands grew clammy, as reality slammed through him. His own woman wanted another guy else to see her naked, make love to her, and pump her full of his cum while he watched.

What kind of man was he?

Just then, Trip opened the door and Robbie’s jaw dropped at a blindingly white smile on smooth dark skin.

“Hey, good looking!” Trip grinned, folding his arms, his biceps bulging in his tiny lime green muscle tee. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Daisy said brightly. “Good to see you.” Her hair was down in soft waves, and she was wearing a low cut floral sundress that hugged her hips and ass.

“Who said I was talking to you?” Trip dragged his gaze away from Daisy's cleavage and turned his charm on Robbie. “My man!” He clapped Robbie's back. “I've heard so many good things about you, Mr. Reyes.”

Robbie opened his mouth but no words came out, he was enthralled by Trip, and immediately understood why Daisy trusted him; the man radiated positivity.

“Same here,” Robbie tensed at the touch. "Thanks for inviting us."

“It wasn't a problem after Daisy told me what's in store." Trip mirrored Robbie and stepped back as he ushered them in. "Anything to drink? I have energy drinks, water, coconut water, and beer."

“I'm good,” Daisy smiled as she peered around. “Nice place you got here. Look at you in your own house!” She changed the subject smoothly, and Trip played along. 

Robbie's heart thudded. He was unable to make small talk so he followed Daisy and Trip inside. It was a cozy space, with an open floorplan, done in a farmhouse style. Robbie was only thinking about sex as he looked over the oversized couch, and then the large farmhouse table in the dining room.

“Babe?” Daisy brushed his hand. “Wanna see Trip’s new Harley?” 

“W-what?” Robbie glanced down at her hand, she had a fancy new gel manicure with deep burgundy nails. The color was sexy and he imagined her fisting Trip's cock, jerking him off and when his cum spilled all over her hand. He'd make her lick it all off. His blood hummed and the anticipation was building. 

“Let's see Trips new toy,” Daisy pulled him along.

Robbie allowed her to lead him to the tiny garage to the side of the building, his thickening cock making it hard to walk. If he had his way, she would be their new toy.

“Nice bike, man,” he offered, guilty at the turn his thoughts were doing. “You prefer these to cars?”

“Yessir,” Trip beamed. “Cheaper on insurance and gas, and always has the best parking spots.” 

His joy was infectious and Robbie couldn't help smiling back; he could respect a man who loved his ride.

"Only one problem with bikes," Daisy smiled devilishly, tossing her hair back. "There isn't a backseat to fool around in."

Trip grinned, and the way Daisy preened under his gaze made Robbie's cock hard as steel and his blood race.

"She loves when I fuck her in the backseat of my car," Robbie didn't realize he was speaking till he heard the words. "And riding around with her cunt filled with cum."

Trip's eyes glowed, looking at Robbie and then Daisy. "Don't you hate getting stains on your upholstery?"

"I make her lick the leather seats clean." Robbie bit back a smile. Now he understood why Daisy wanted to do this, why she knew _he_ would want this. All of his previous hesitations fled, he was made for this. Daisy too. "Get on the bike," he ordered, his voice raspy. "We gonna christen Trip's Harley."

Daisy knew he meant for her to be naked, but wanted to tease him, push him past his shyness. She sauntered over to the Harley Davidson with an extra sway in her hips and swung her leg over the seat. "Like this?" She batted her eyes innocently, making sure she bent over, showing her cleavage. 

Robbie inhaled, falling for the bait. "Just for that, you're gonna be naked for the rest of the day. Even when we ride home."

"Not my fault you're not clear in your commands," Daisy pouted, tossing her hair. "I'm not a mind reader."

"If you don't want me to give you to every dick who wants to cum on your pretty face from here to our house, you better stop talking, and start stripping."

"Promises, promises," Daisy sang, deftly pulling her dress off. Trip and Robbie inhaled sharply because she had no undergarments, and her golden skin glistened in the low light. 

"You think she's gonna be cold?" Trip asked, sounding unsure. 

"She's always hot around men who can fuck her," Robbie was easily sliding into the role that Daisy wanted him to be in but he'd been resisting- a Dom who wanted to share her. Right now she was a sight to behold, perched on Trip's black and chrome bike. Her ass was juicy and plump and Robbie bit his lower lip. He wasn't into pain, and neither was Daisy so they'd avoided anal play but right now with his dick hard and throbbing the only thing he could think of was going past those limits and making her his in every single way.

"Hold on to the handlebars and ride the seat like it's a cock," he growled. God, he wished he could film this, but he and Daisy hadn't talked about it beforehand. She was moving back and forth now, grinding on Harley's leather seat, her tits bouncing up and down. 

Pure lust was coursing through Robbie now, and he gave in to the darkness within and he strode over to Daisy, weaving his hands in her dark hair, and pulling it back. 

"Come here, Trip," he rasped. "Pull out that fat cock and stuff her mouth with it."

Daisy's eyes fluttered open, gleaming with want as she masturbated, her hips working back and forth as she acquiesced easily, opening her mouth, showing her pink tongue. 

"Shove it in before she can say anything," Robbie twisted her hair, sharp enough to sting but not too much to be painful. 

This was their first orgasm as a threesome. Trip's thick cock deep in Daisy's mouth sending jet after jet of semen as she choked on it, while her wet pussy clenched and fluttered. Robbie orgasm was slight but took his breath away as he watched them both, Trip's cum dripping from Daisy's mouth as she spasmed, her hips bucking. 

"Swallow every drop of Trip's cum," Robbie panted, reaching down to unzip his jeans. 

After she licked the Harley's seat clean of her own slick, he was going to make her clean him and Trip off and get them hard again.

He finally understood what she needed, and their threesome had only just begun. 


End file.
